


love is all we own

by singasongofus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/singasongofus
Summary: summer has always been byulyi's favorite season.





	love is all we own

They’re eighteen, climbing up onto Byulyi’s roof to watch the sun set. Yongsun’s giggles turn to sighs as Byulyi sneaks her hands under Yongsun’s shirt to grab her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. The sky is fiery red and orange, and Yongsun looks perfect like this, the fading light making her glow. They stay like that, Byulyi’s arms wrapped around Yongsun, until it’s nearly dark and they have to go inside, shivering a little now but still giggly. Byulyi doesn’t mind, would have stayed out there all night if she could, because the warm feeling she gets when she looks at Yongsun is more than enough to fight off the night chill.

 

…

 

When Byulyi is seven her family moves across town, into a real house, because her parents have been saving up and their downstairs neighbors are probably getting tired of hearing three girls running back and forth across their apartment. July is sticky-hot, but Byulyi and her sisters are shooed outside outside so they’re not underfoot as their parents unload the moving truck. Byulyi’s laying on the ground, trying to become one with the grass, when a face appears right above her and she sits up, knocking her forehead into the other person’s.

 

The other person is a girl about Byulyi’s age, and she smiles cheerfully even though Byulyi’s just headbutted her, holding something out in front of her. A popsicle. Byulyi takes it shyly, and the girl sits next to her, eating a popsicle of her own.

 

Her name is Yongsun, and she lives across the street, and does Byulyi like Chinese food? What’s her favorite color? Is she a cat or a dog person?

 

By the time Yongsun goes back home, the truck is unloaded, Byulyi’s nose is pink from the sun, and she’s grinning so wide her cheeks start to hurt.

 

…

 

Byulyi knocks on Yongsun’s door, feeling a little guilty when Yongsun answers in her pajamas. She makes to leave, but Yongsun waves her off, pulls her inside by her wrist and closes the door with a foot, already heading back to the kitchen to grab something. Byulyi watches her as she toes off her shoes in the entryway, awed as usual at Yongsun’s ability to do anything and everything.

 

Yongsun comes back with a glass of water for Byulyi and a bag of microwave popcorn to share. They sit on the sagging couch and talk until 3am, until Yongsun’s barely keeping her eyes open and Byulyi’s voice is starting to get deep and raspy the way it does when she’s tired. Byulyi gets up to go home, rubbing her eyes, but Yongsun pulls her back down by the wrist, insisting that she sleep over.

 

When Byulyi wakes up, back aching a little, Yongsun is still curled on the end of the couch, hair splayed over the back of the cushions. Byulyi makes them toast, and Yongsun leans against the counter to watch her spread the peanut butter, hair pulled on top of her head into a bun.

 

It’s domestic, and it’s easy, and Yongsun looks so fucking perfect, standing there with messy hair and sleep still in her eyes. The August sun filters in through the curtains, kitchen already getting a little stuffy, and Byulyi feels like her heart is caught in her throat.

 

…

 

Yongsun gets a part-time job the summer after they turn fifteen, at the local convenience store. Byulyi whines a bit, because they had  _ plans _ , but Yongsun brushes her off, a glint in her eye when she promises it’ll be worth it.

 

It was definitely worth it, Byulyi thinks, when Yongsun tugs her through the gates of Lotteworld, her smile bright enough to rival the midday sun. Byulyi grins right back, and they wear matching headbands and eat cotton candy and scream until their throats hurt.

 

Yongsun falls asleep on the train ride home, slumping against Byulyi. Her hair is still tangled from riding the roller coasters, and it tickles Byulyi’s neck, but Byulyi doesn’t have the heart to wake her up. She looks peaceful like this, the corners of her mouth curled up even as she dozes, and Byulyi fights back the urge to kiss her.

 

…

 

Yongsun’s mom takes them both shopping the week before school starts. They’re 13 now, about to enter their first year of middle school. Yongsun is buzzing with excitement, anxious to see her friends again, but Byulyi stays quiet. Her old friends are all attending a different school, closer to her old house, and even though she would never admit it, she’s scared of not knowing anyone.

 

If Yongsun notices that she seems upset, she doesn’t say anything, but four days later when Byulyi’s laying out her new uniform, a little bag falls out.

 

Inside the bag is a pack of hair clips, in all different colors with little stars on them. There’s a note, too, written in Yongsun’s round handwriting.

 

_ Let’s wear the purple ones tomorrow! We can be matching! ♡♡♡ _

 

They wear matching hair clips on the first day of school, and every day after that. For Christmas, Byulyi buys them matching scarves, and Yongsun returns the gesture with matching socks.

 

By the next summer, Yongsun and Byulyi have more matching things than they can count, and their classmates have started referring to them as “yongkong-byulkong,” which Yongsun thinks is cute. Byulyi thinks so too, but she would never say as much, and wrinkles her nose every time someone brings it up.

 

…

 

Byulyi is nervous, hands clasped in front of her and she’s sweating a little, which she hopes Yongsun will think is from the heat. June is almost over, and Byulyi’s been working up to this for nearly a month now, but she still pauses, biting her tongue as she looks at Yongsun in her denim shorts and high ponytail, old t-shirt slipping off her shoulder to reveal smooth, pale skin.

 

She stutters a little when she finally opens her mouth, blushing furiously, and Yongsun giggles, then blushes too when she says that yes, she’ll be Byulyi’s girlfriend, and yes, Byulyi can kiss her now.

 

They’re sixteen, and Byulyi thinks she might be in love.

 

…

 

Yongsun comes back from her study abroad a little more worldly, a little more confident, and with blonde hair. Byulyi is mesmerized by the way it falls over her shoulders, enthralled by the way Yongsun tosses it back when she laughs.

 

It’s easy for them to fall back together, hands clasped as they walk along the river. They share ice cream on a park bench, and Yongsun kisses her on the cheek. Byulyi scrunches her nose, wiping at the sticky mark she leaves behind, but smiles back, and kisses Yongsun on the nose before she goes home.

 

…

 

It’s Yongsun who finally asks, over boxes of takeout on a sticky August night. Byulyi almost chokes, coughing fried rice into her napkin. She recovers enough to nod, not trusting her voice, and Yongsun gives her that thousand-kilowatt smile. Byulyi thinks her heart is going to burst.

 

She’s glad that Yongsun asked like this, didn’t make a big deal out of it. Yongsun hums in agreement when Byulyi tells her as much, carding a hand through her hair and failing to hide a smile as she watches Byulyi admire the ring on her finger.

 

The ceremony is small too, just their family and close friends. It’s perfect, and Yongsun is perfect, and Byulyi has never been happier in her entire life.

 

She’s twenty-seven, and Byulyi thinks that this is the beginning of the rest of her life.

 

…

 

Byulyi is flat broke, spends most of her time eating instant ramen on the floor of her dorm suite. She curses herself for taking summer classes when she could be doing literally anything else, but she needs these credits. She has a midterm tomorrow, knows she should go to sleep, but there’s just this once concept she’s stuck on, it’ll only take fifteen minutes. 

 

Byulyi wakes up at 2:30 because Yongsun is trying very, very hard to lift her into her bunk. She’s confused, and it must show on her face, because Yongsun grins devilishly and dangles an illegally-copied key in front of her face.

 

She wakes up in her bed, gets to her exam on time, and when she comes back to her room there’s a bag of Chinese takeout on her desk and a key in a tiny envelope that says “4th floor, right side by the window.”

 

… 

 

It’s been raining for four days straight, and at this point Byulyi wonders if it’s ever going to let up. The humidity makes her hair limp and sad-looking, and that’s kind of how Byulyi feels.

 

Yongsun’s hair isn’t flat though-- when Byulyi opens the door for her, Yongsun’s hair is a frizzy mess, despite the rain dripping from the ends where they’ve escaped the hood of her raincoat. She looks perfect, even like this, and Byulyi knows that this is it, that she’s all in.

 

Her voice shakes when she finally speaks, and Yongsun laughs when she replies. Byulyi doesn’t have time to be any more embarrassed because then Yongsun is kissing her, wet raincoat soaking through Byulyi’s shirt and it’s cold and uncomfortable but she doesn’t care because it’s there again, that warmth in her chest, and her heart is beating to the sound of Yongsun’s voice.

 

_ “I love you too.” _

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by prettymuch "[summer on you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u531qOThMv8)" and written in celebration of mamamoo's upcoming comeback!
> 
> small changes and edits made on 180628


End file.
